Piper's Charmed Twilight
by SailorJupiter001
Summary: When it becomes too hard to deal with Leo's death, Piper decides to move away to a little town called Fork's, in Washington to heal with Wyatt and Big Chris. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Piper's Charmed Twilight**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Twilight.

**Summary:** When it becomes too hard to deal with Leo's death, Piper Decides to move away to a little town called Fork's, in Washington to heal. Lemons!

**Pairing:** Edward/Piper, Phoebe/Jacob, Paige/Embry, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Chris/Leah.

**A/N:** Leo gets killed by a dark lighter that Gideon sent to kill Wyatt by taking the dark lighter's arrow that was meant for Wyatt but Chris used his body as a shield to protect his brother and Leo in turn seeing what Chris was trying to do took the blow himself. When Piper moves to Forks, she is a month pregnant with baby Chris.

* * *

Like any other day at Forks High School with students waiting by their cars and their friends with them enjoying some music except for two groups the Cullen's with Swan and Stanley's group listening to Jessica's latest gossip.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the new student we're getting?" asked a smug looking Jessica.

"Really?" asked an eager looking Mike.

"Where did you hear that Jessica?" asked Lauren with a sneer.

"I heard a couple of Teacher's talking about it" replied Jessica smugly.

"Do you know the new kids' name?" asked Angela with a curious look in her eyes.

"No just that his last name is Halliwell and that he will be here in two weeks" answered Jessica.

"I can't wait" said Jessica to her friends before walking towards the school entrance.

**~The Cullen's~**

"So we are getting a new student?" Edward asked Alice hoping that she saw something about it.

"I can't see anything" said Alice with a hint of worry.

"What do you mean Alice?" asked Bella tightening her hold on Edwards arm.

"It means that something is blocking her" explained Rosalie as if she was talking to a five year old.

Blushing in anger, Bella hoped that the new student turned out to be a vampire so that he could change her into one and then she could then be beautiful, powerful and never have to worry about getting old and putting Rosalie in her place.

It was a good thing that Edward couldn't read her mind because he would be shocked and disgusted by what was going through it. Hearing Jasper question Alice brought Bella's focus back to Alice's lack of vision.

"What should we do?" asked Jasper with defense tactics going through his mind.

"I don't know" Alice answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"For now nothing but we'll talk to Carlisle about this when we get home" said Edward while looking at his siblings and Bella.

"Come on, let's get to class" said Emmett just as the bell rang.

And with that said the Cullen siblings plus Swan headed to class for another boring day of high school.

* * *

**(Bella P.O.V)**

Walking to class with Edward on my arm was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, especially with all the looks of jealousy from the female population of the school and the looks of want and lust from the males made coming to this boring and stupid town really worth it especially when I found out about Edward and his family being vampires, really rich vampires but vampires none the less.

I can't wait till I get turned into a vampire, I will be the most beautiful, when I marry Edward. I just have to figure out a way to separate Edward from his family. I can't wait till I rub it in Rosalie's face that Edward chose me and not her all those years ago, serves the bitch right.

**(N.P.O.V)**

Entering their first class of the day Edward and Bella walked in holding hands towards their seats and sat down waiting for the teacher to begin his lesson.

"Alright class let's begin" said Mr. Johnson bringing everybody's attention toward himself.

And with that both Bella and Edward put the news of what Alice told them in the parking lot to the back of their minds.

**~ After School ~**

Exiting the school both Edward and Bella walked towards his Volvo to wait for the rest of his siblings. Seeing that they were going to be a while, Edward and Bella leaned against his Volvo well more like Bella leaned against Edward himself.

"Edward what do you think is going to happen when the new kid gets here?" Bella asked.

"I don't know but when he finally does get here, we'll have to keep an eye on him" finished answering Edward just as his siblings arrived.

"Let's go home" said Alice as she was getting into Edward's car with Jasper right behind her.

Leaving the school's parking lot the Cullen's have a lot going through their minds about if the new kid was human?, would their secret be exposed?, will he be a threat?, would they have to kill him?.

**~The Cullen House~**

Arriving home the Cullen children plus Bella made their way inside. Quickly waking inside, they greeted Esme with tense smiles.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme upon noticing their stiff posture.

"There's a new student coming to Forks High School" said Jasper.

"And? What's wrong with that?" asked Esme with confusion.

"That's just it, I can't see him at all" explained Alice with a bit of worry.

"Oh" was Esme's only reply.

"Let's not worry about it now, we'll talk more about this when Carlisle gets home" said Esme with a worried frown.

And with that everyone except Emmett and Esme left the living room to head their rooms.

**~Two Hours Later~**

Hearing Carlisle arrive home had some of the Cullen's plus Bella rushing into the living room to speak to him about Alice's trouble with seeing the new kid.

Entering the house, Carlisle saw his family with Bella waiting for him in the living room. Noticing their tense postures he began to worry.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Bella again?" asked Carlisle with worry not noticing Bella flush with embarrassment at his last comment.

"No, nothing happened with Bella this time. The school is getting a new student, and I can't see him at all in my visions" explained Alice with a frown.

"That's a bit worrying" asked Carlisle with a small frown.

"What should we do Carlisle?" asked a worried Rosalie.

"For now we do nothing" said Carlisle.

"What? Why not?" asked an angry Bella.

"There's nothing we can do so we'll just have to wait until he gets here and when he does keep an eye on him" said Carlisle with patients while calming down his tense family and Bella.

* * *

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Two weeks had past and the whole school learned that they were getting another new student that would be arriving today and they were all eagerly waiting for him to arrive.

That was when he entered, a slick black car drove into the parking lot catching the attention of every human, as well as vampire, and all eyes landed on the grandness of the vehicle. It was a Lexani Cadillac and it shone quite nicely under the almost nonexistent sunlight. He parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot keeping their distance from every one that stared.

Then she stepped out of the car and everybody was surprised that he was a she. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had a slim frame with curves in all the right places that showed underneath her clothes.

Her hair was chocolate brown with green stripes and the most dangerous yet gorgeous emerald eyes that seemed to stand out beneath the perfect frame of eye lashes and paleness of her skin. She wore no expression but deep within her hues laid disinterest and disgust at the stares she received. **(A/N: the charmed ones have emerald colored eyes.)**

Locking the car door she made her way through the students to head to the building where the office is located.

* * *

**Review Plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper's Charmed Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or Twilight.

**Summary:** When it becomes too hard to deal with Leo's death, Piper decides to move away to a little town called Fork's, never expecting to meet a mind reading vampire or falling love with said vampire.

**Pairings:** Edward/Piper, Phoebe/Jacob, Paige/Embry, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Chris/Leah.

**A/N:** When Piper moves to Forks, she is a month pregnant with baby Chris.

* * *

**Ch.2**

Entering the Office Piper made her way towards the secretary and waited till she was noticed. Looking around Piper noticed that there were papers everywhere. Clearing her throat Piper waited impatiently till the secretary finally noticed her standing there.

"Oh, hello how may I help you?" asked Mrs. Holt addressing Piper when she finally looked up.

"Hi my name is Piper Halliwell I'm the new student" explained Piper after introducing herself.

"Oh, yes here is your schedule and a map of the school and also have your teachers sign this slip and return it after school" said Mrs. Holt after handing Piper some forms.

Looking out the window Piper noticed that the rest of the student population was still staring and it was starting to really creep her out much to her disgust.

Taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves she was suddenly hit with the thought of leaving and hiding under her bed for the rest of the day, but gathering her courage Piper thought that these people couldn't be worse than demons so she had nothing to fear.

Coming outside she was met with even more stares and from what she could see the lust from the male population of students, and she did not like it one bit.

Looking down at her schedule she saw that she has history first, followed by math, English and then lunch and after that she had Art, and then gym with biology as her last class.

* * *

**~Lunch~**

Entering the cafeteria Piper began look for an empty table but to her dismay they were all full just as she was about to turn to exit the room she heard her name being called. Turning to face who had called out to her, Piper saw that it was Jessica Stanley the nosey bimbo from her English class.

Feeling that she had no choice she began walking towards her, she could still feel the stares that would not leave her person since she entered the room.

"Hey Jessica" said Piper with a small grimace.

"Hi Piper, come sit with me and my friends" replied Jessica.

"Thanks" says Piper sitting down.

She was immediately introduced to Jessica's friends and was immediately asked questions about how she liked forks and why did she decide to move to such a boring little town of theirs.

Looking towards the windows Piper saw a group of five really beautiful teens and a really plain looking girl sitting at the corner table by the windows, unfortunately, Jessica looked towards where she was looking, and her eyes lit up at the opportunity to gossip.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's. The blond girl is Rosalie, and the blond guy is Jasper, they're twins. The brawny one is Emmett, the bronze one it Edward, and the little girl is Alice and the plain looking girl is Bella Swan. They're together, you know. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, as are Bella and Edward are together" gossiped Jessica.

"That's nice, having someone like that" mumbled Piper to herself thinking about Leo.

"And are really young, she adopted Rosalie and Jasper, when they were like eight, she's their aunt, or something like that." She continued on.

"That's nice of them to adopt children, when they're young themselves." Piper said, but louder.

"I think she can't have kids though…." She never got to finish her sentence, as Piper whipped her head around to glare at her, her green eyes blazing with an internal fire.

"That is none of your business, or anybody's for that matter. Who cares if she can't have kids of her own? Just because one of them dumped you, doesn't mean you can spread rumors about people, without supporting them with facts. I was told by Doctor's that it would be impossible for me to have children and yet I proved them wrong twice" Piper stopped, having to catch her breath.

"Don't come near me again. I don't care if you want to apologize, I don't want to hear it. Just for stating that she can't have kids, I don't want to have you near me or to ever talk to you again." With that, she stormed out, leaving a shocked table of teens, and one of silent, and thankful, vampires. No one had ever stood up for them like that.

* * *

***Piper P.O.V***

_Who does that stupid bitch think she is? She had no right to talk about Mrs. Cullen that way. If she tries to start something with me I will not hesitate to slap her._

***End Piper's P.O.V***

Taking out her map Piper began to look for the art room, heading down the hallway Piper began to calm down a bit. Spotting the art room Piper opened the door and walked to one of the back table by the window.

Sitting down Piper began to think about the five Cullen siblings and how perfect they looked, she could also sense that they weren't human but couldn't tell what they were either or if they are a threat.

* * *

Back inside the now silent cafeteria the student population was speechless. To think not even one day here and the new kid was putting Jessica Stanley in her place. In the corner of the cafeteria, Alice was smirking. Oh yeah. Piper has a lot of fire and hopefully she would have another new best friend.

**~With the Cullen's ~**

"Wow! Not even a day here and she already knocked Stanley down a peg" said Emmett with a big grin.

"What did she say?" asked Bella with confusion.

"She was defending Esme" replied Edward.

"I Like her already!" said Rosalie shocking her family and Bella with her words.

"W-what?" asked Bella shocked with Rosalie's reply and feeling a little anger creeping in.

"Rosalie that's so unlike you" said Edward.

In response Rosalie just glared at him and at Bella. But Jasper was the one that was shocked the most not because of what Rosalie said but about the anger that Bella was feeling upon the words that Rosalie had said.

"What could you get from her mind Edward?" asked Alice.

"Nothing, her mind is blocked. Even now I can't get anything from her" explained a worried Edward.

"Do you think she's not human and that's the reason why you can't read her mind?" asked Jasper worried and concealing his feelings.

"If she's not human then what could she be?" asked a curious and slightly scared Bella with hope that this new girl was a vampire so that she could turn her seeing as none of the Cullen's were willing to turn her.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper's Charmed Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or Twilight.

**Summary:** When it becomes too hard to deal with Leo's death, Piper decides to move away to a little town called Fork's, never expecting to meet a mind reading vampire or falling love with said vampire.

**Pairings:** Edward/Piper (**Future**), Edward/Bella (**Present**), Phoebe/Jacob, Paige/Embry, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Chris/Leah.

**Info about the Charmed Ones and their Powers: **

**PIPER**: Freezing Time, Molecular Combustion, Telepath, Power Over Earth (**Means she has complete control over all the elements**), Teleporting (**Like when she was a Goddess**), so for both of her powers work on any vampire, can block her mind from everybody, Immortal, immune to poisons (**includes vampire venom**).

**PHEOBE**: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, Telepath, Can Block Her Mind from Everybody, Teleporting (**Like when she was a Goddess with pink smoke with hearts**), Immortal, immune to poisons (**includes vampire venom**).

**PAIGE**: Orbing, Tele-orbing, Telepath, Can Block Her Mind from Everybody, Goddess of War powers, Astral Projection, Immortal, immune to poisons (**includes vampire venom**), Healing, Self-healing.

The Charmed Ones Are Immortal.

They are Goddess.

Piper is the Goddess of Earth.

Phoebe is the Goddess of Love.

Paige is the Goddess of War.

Piper gave birth to Wyatt at fifteen and is currently pregnant with Chris at seventeen.

Chris from the future appears in this story.

* * *

**Ch3**

**~Cafeteria~**

"She's quite the looker though, wouldn't you agree Eddie" he said softly so Bella wouldn't hear as he and the rest of his siblings turned to face the obviously oblivious vampire.

Edward broke his gaze from the cafeteria doors when he felt his family looking at him.

His mind seemed to catch up to him and his calm face suddenly turned into a glare.

"Shut up!"

"Ooooh Eddie's got a cr-ush" Emmett said in a sing-song voice again softly so Bella couldn't hear him.

Jasper smirked in amusement at the emotions that were running through the two vampires' and the still shocked Jessica, who still sat in stunned silence at what was said.

If vampires could blush then Edward would be turning ten shades of red by now.

"Emmett leave him alone" came the cool voice of Rosalie

Not giving anyone the chance to reply Alice sprung up from her seat and grabbed Edward's arm, dragging him with her just as the bell rang to signal the start of lessons.

Leaving Bella with the rest of their siblings so that she wouldn't get in the way.

"Alice what did you see" urged Edward as he looked back towards Bella as she tried to catch up to them.

"Nothing, I can't see the new student" she said in amusement lying to him, she never got tired of this; seeing something and keeping everyone in the dark, unless it was life threatening of course

Edward glared at his sisters back in annoyance, he would not whine, no he wouldn't.

They entered the art room first and noticed that the room already had someone in it, at their table.

Alice giggled quietly and pushed a shocked Edward down next to the little human, whilst placing herself opposite Piper.

Edward was overcome by the smell of the human. She smelled so intoxicating, tantalizingly sweet that he had to control himself to not pounce on the girl. He was surprised that the smell didn't make him want to eat the human, quitter the opposite actually.

He wanted to claim her as his. Embarrassingly enough he noticed that he was getting aroused by the smell and it dawned on him why Piper smelt so good. In the process he totally forgot about Bella.

"My Mate" Edward murmured in comprehension.

Piper's head snapped up in confusion "Huh?" her head was cocked to the side and her large emerald eyes were staring intently at Edward.

Before Edward could answer he heard Alice's thought.

"You'll be happy together Edward; just be patient and gentle with her" Alice told her brother.

She was so happy that Edward finally found his true mate, but the only problem that she could see would be dealing with Bella.

No one had ever caught his attention before, well except Bella with him not being able to read her mind and she thought it was about time for Edward to find his happy ending; not that it wasn't going to be tough getting there. But at this moment, the direction that the two were heading would make for a beautiful life together with their children.

**~Piper's POV~**

Turning towards the sound of the class room door opening. She saw two of the gorgeous Cullen's entering the room. Looking at the small pixie like girl and her brother the bronzed haired god were coming towards the area where she was currently sitting at.

Just by looking at the Cullen siblings, Piper noticed that they have expensive tastes (**I suck when it comes to fashion so just use your imaginations**). Looking at the bronzed haired god she saw that he and sister had light purple bruises under their amber colored eyes.

Quickly coming to attention, she watched as they came and sat at the table she was sitting at, she could have sworn that she heard Edward mumble something but his voice was too low, she gave a response of "Huh?" and waited to see if either one of them would say something.

**~End of Piper's POV~**

Looking towards the Cullen's Piper waited for one of them to say something to break the ice.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward" said Alice with a smile on her face while introducing herself and Edward before sitting doing in front of Edward's mate.

"It's nice to meet you both" replied Piper noticing that her voice was very beautiful.

"Ditto" answered Alice back.

"Thank you for standing up for our mother" said Alice.

"It was no problem, she needed to be put in her place and hopefully she'll learn to mind her own business" says Piper.

"Maybe, but I doubt it'll happen anytime soon" came Alice's reply.

But before more could be said they were interrupted by the bell sounding and Mrs. Neil entering the class room with a couple of students entering behind the teacher. It did not take long for the rest of the class to arrive.

* * *

**~After Art~**

Hearing the bell ring singling the end of class Piper began to gather her stuff to put into her bag.

"What class do you have next Piper?" asked Alice standing next to her.

"I have Gym next, what about you?" answered Piper looking at Alice with Edward standing next to her.

"Well I have history but Edward has Gym too, so he can walk you there" said Alice.

"Oh no you don't have to walk me there I don't want to be a bother" answered Piper with a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's no problem at all, besides I would to walk you there" said Edward with a charming smile still forgetting about Bella, while watching with delight as his mate blushed.

"Well, ok then. See you guys later" said Alice while she watched as Piper blushed at Edward's attention.

"Come on, I'll show you where the gym is" Edward said leading Piper out of the Art classroom.

"Thank you Edward" said Piper with a beautiful smile on her face.

Entering the gym Piper watched Edward make his way towards the changing rooms after pointing her to the coach's office. Walking to the coach's office Piper heard one of the coach's explaining something to Coach Clapp what she will be showing to the class.

**~Knock ~ Knock~**

"Come in" came the response from inside the office. Opening the door, Piper saw that the coach was getting some papers from the filing cabinet.

"Ah, you must be the new student" said Coach Clapp.

"Yes" answered Piper before handing him her papers to sign.

"Here is your gym uniforms and your locker numbers and combination number" said Coach Clapp after handling her the papers back.

"Um, Coach?" asked Piper nervously.

"Yes, is something else Ms. Halliwell?" asked Coach Clapp.

"I won't be able to play in gym for a couple of months" Piper said while handling him her Dr.'s excuse.

Looking at the excuse Coach Clapp read it carefully and was really surprised that it said that she wouldn't be able to do anything physical because she is pregnant.

"Well Ms. Halliwell you can just sit out until you are able to play without hurting yourself" said Coach Clapp.

"Thank you" replied Piper before leaving the room with the Coach a step behind her.

Exiting the office she made her way towards the locker rooms, entering and seeing some girls already there she set about looking for her own locker. Upon finding hers, Piper opened it and quickly put her gym uniform away. Once she finished, she exited the locker rooms.

Walking to the bleachers, she saw that she had gym with the rest of the Cullen siblings except Alice and Bella Swan, sitting down she began to think that she would be pretty bored doing nothing while waiting for the class to end.

"Hey Piper" called Angela coming over to sit with her.

"Hey" came Piper's response.

"Sorry about Jessica" said Angela after sitting next to Piper.

"It's no problem, you didn't do anything wrong" answered Piper.

"Your right but still" Angela answered back.

And with that the two talked about whatever came to mind, seeing that more and more students showed up as they continued to talk. Looking at all the students' semi surrounding her and looking at her, Piper began to get a bit uncomfortable; she began to take deep even breaths.

Before more could be said they heard the coach blow his whistle calling for everybody's attention. Turning towards the coach who was walking to the center of the gym.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
